A number of different medication dispensing systems have been proposed for home use to assist users in properly dispensing prescribed medication at different times throughout the day and weeks. These systems have not proven entirely effective and often require considerable time to prepare and load medications into the device for proper dispensing. In addition the systems have not recognized or been able to produce a commercial unit that provides for additional control and analysis in the home and preferably allows for remote access.
A medication dispensing system and control unit according to the present invention simplifies the loading of such a system and also allows appropriate loading of a smaller medication organizer for the users daily requirements.